


The Colour Wheel

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Leslie liked to take Ann’s palette and paint a story with her colours."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour Wheel

Leslie didn’t know every hue in the colour wheel, but she did know that Ann was the prettiest shades. 

When Ann was tired, she was every purple. When she was happy, she was a yellow brighter than the flowers outside. When she was resting - at peace - she was a sweet blue. When she was angry, she was red; when she was love, she was red. And when she was making love to Leslie, she was the softest pink and the harshest magenta and it crashed together magnificently.

Sometimes Leslie liked to take Ann’s palette and paint a story with her colours. She used a brush to make sure she was everywhere - framed in her office, in the front slot of her wallet, wrapped around her bones. Sometimes, Ann painted with her and they’d end up head-to-toe in oils and acrylics. It was messy and it was beautiful and it was art; it was their lives together.

Ann Perkins was an artist, and a masterpiece, and Leslie would spend the rest of her life and a million more hanging her up on the wall.


End file.
